Dear You, Sincerely Me
by HPpercygirl
Summary: A few weeks after leaving Paradise, John is finally able to write a letter to Sarah.  give it a chance, I hope it's much more interesting that it sounds.  Written in Present-tense like the book. John/Sarah
1. Chapter 1

**Um… I really don't know what to say. Here's my first I Am Number Four fanfic, and it's John/Sarah. Rated T for now, but it might change to M in later chapters. It's just a short story, and I don't know how long it will be for sure.**

**Also, it's more based off of the book more than the movie. You can still read it if you haven't read the book, but it would make more sense if you had.**

**Oh! And about the title… I got the idea that if John wrote letters to Sarah, he wouldn't put his name in case the Mongadorians found it or something… *shrugs* I dunno, tell me what you think. Reviews make me veeery happy!**

**Chapter One:**

_I'll write when I get the chance, and call when I know it's safe._

John's hands shake as he sits at the desk in the motel room. a pad of legal paper is in front of him and a pen is in his right hand. He thinks back through the last couple of weeks and when has happened to him. What should he tell Sarah?

"Tell her all of it," A voice suggests. John looks over his shoulder to see Six sitting on the only bed in the motel room. "Except for the obvious things like locations and whatnot…but you know that. But she'd want to know."

John looks at Six for a second before looking back at the pad of paper. He takes a deep breath then starts to write.

_Dear You,_

_I miss you so much. I'm so sorry that I haven't bad the chance to call or write sooner. Things have been sort of crazy lately and we're being extra careful._

_We've been to so many places since we left home. We've only been in one place for as long as a day before moving on again. I can't say where I am right now, but let's just say that I really miss being there with you._

_Someone else has joined us. Five of us total, including Bernie Kosar. We're getting along well, for the most part, even though we're all so different. I guess when you have no other choice you just kind of automatically like the people you live with, right?_

_I've been busying myself by learning how to better track things. I'm also trying to learn computers. Sometimes that's hard emotionally, considering who it was that always took care of the electronic stuff. But I'm getting it. _

_Mostly, though, I've been thinking about you. I see your beautiful face whenever I close my eyes, but I wish I could see you with my eyes open, too._

_I remember every second we spent together and every time you told me that you love me. I want to see you so that I can tell you in person just how much you mean to me. But until I'm able to do that, keep me in your thoughts. I promise you that you are always in mine._

_I love you._

_Sincerely, Me._

He closed his eyes and drops the pen on the table. He rests his head in his hand for a second before standing up.

"Finished?" Number Eight asks. He must've come into the room when John was writing.

John nods, folding up the letter and putting it in an envelope.

"We can mail it on our wait out of town," Sam suggests, sitting on the window sill. John nods again, knowing that they'll be leaving soon. Getting an idea, he takes the letter out of his pocket and sits back down at the desk. He quickly writes the day's date on the top of the letter and folds it up again.

"Can we leave now?" he asked suddenly. Everyone in the room looks surprised; John is usually the one that hates traveling. Even Bernie Kosar lifts his head. Sam stands up.

"Yeah, I say we go." He looks at John, as if he knows what the Lorian is feeling. John smiles and picks up the backpack that holds all of his possessions.

"Great. Where to next?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Sarah flips through the pictures in her photo album. Her breath catches in her throat and she fights back tears. The picture she turned to is one of John. Just his face, but it's enough to push forward memories of him to the front of her mind. Of course, that was why she looked at the picture in the first place, to actually see him in front of her. She just wishes it was the real thing.

She lays back on her bed, sighing. It's been almost two months since he left, and she hasn't heard anything from him. She even checks the internet daily, searching for anything about the Lorians. She figures no news is good news. She hopes she's right.

"Sarah!" Her mom yelles from downstairs. "Sarah! You have mail!"

Sarah takes her time walking down to her mother. Her mom hands her a thing envelope and Sarah goes back to her room. her hands shake and her heart thumps as she looks at the envelope. It's addressed to her, and it has no return address. She takes a deep breath and opens the envelope.

She slowly sinks on her bed as she reads the letter. She knows it's from John, even though there's no name anywhere on it. Tears spring to her eyes and she lets them fall. She finishes the letter, kisses the paper, and then folds it up. She tucks it safely behind John's picture in the photo album.

She wants to writes back, tell John that she misses him too. She wants to tell him how boring school is, and how much she loves him. But she doesn't know where he is.

Finally, she decides to write a letter to him anyway, and keep it for herself. Then, when she sees him, she can give him the letter.

She tears a piece of paper out of one of her school notebooks and picks up a pen. Smiling a small smile, she starts to write.

_Dear You,_

_I can't tell you how happy I am to hear from you. I've been worried sick. I knew you would get something to me at some point, though, so I kept telling myself to be patient._

_I'm glad things are going well for you. Things are good with me, too, but I'm sure things here are a lot less exciting than things there. I got a real job as a photographer for the newspaper. Taking pictures for work isn't as fun as doing it for enjoyment, but it pays, and that's all that matters, I guess._

_I think about you all the time, too. Whenever I'm awake you're in my head. A lot of times you're in my dreams, too._

_I keep thinking about our picnic, since it's starting to get warmer here. We are still going to have that picnic in our clearing, when we're finally together again._

_Wherever you are when you read this, remember that I'm still thinking of you. I love you too, John._

_Sincerely, Me_

She dates the paper, then folds it in half twice and slides it between the mattress and box spring of her bed. She _will_ get it to John. She _will_ see him. She just has to be patient until that day comes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter guys, and I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I just got a new computer and had problems installing MS Word… anyway, hope you enjoy! (:**

**Chapter Three:**

It goes on like that for a few months. John sends a letter to Sarah, and Sarah writes a letter back but doesn't send it. John knows that there is no way that Sarah could send something to him, but he wishes there was.

He hasn't had a change to call her. The Mongadorians had been tracking his cell phone, so he's been without one. The letters are his only means of communication. They'll do, because they're better than nothing.

"Here," Six says, dropping a pay-as-you-go cell phone onto John's lap. He looks up at her questioningly and she rolls her eyes. "Call Sarah," she says as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

John's eyes light up and he looks at the phone. "Thanks, Six," he says gratefully, a smile spreading across his lips as he walks out of the motel room.

"You're paying for it!" Six yells just as the door closes

Sarah is reading a book when her cell phone rings. She finishes the paragraph she's reading before placing a book mark in the page and closing the book. She picks up her phone and checks the Caller ID to see an unknown number. Thinking it's probably a wrong number, she answers the call.

"Hello?"

A breath is exhaled on the other line. A nervous, grateful laugh follows. Then a voice. "Sarah," it says, sounding relieved. "Oh my God, Sarah, it's you."

"John?" She can't believe her ears. She looks at the phone as if she'll be able to see thought it and to the person that's calling her.

"It's me," John says.

And then Sarah is laughing, just as John had been seconds before. A flood of emotions break free of their confines and fall into the laugh. Joy, relief, happiness, and mostly love.

"My God, John, I love you. Tell me how you are! What have you been up to? How are things going?"

He tells her about his life lately, of everything he's said in the letters. He tells her about Washington, Nashville, Maine, Utah… all of the many places that he has been to. He tells her how he refuses to leave North America because there is no way he is going to put an ocean between them. He tells her about Eight, and about Sam, Six, and Bernie Kosar, too.

Sarah tells him about her photography. How she got a new camera for her birthday. She tells him that she's growing her hair out. John itches to run his hands through it.

They talk for hours, Sarah lying on her bed and John sitting in Sam's truck. They talk about everything they can think of, but Sarah never mentions the letters she has written. Eventually their conversation stops and they sit in silence, listening to each other breathe. At three in the morning, Sarah yawns.

"I don't want to go," she says sadly.

"Get your sleep," John says gently, "don't worry about me. I'll keep writing And I'll call again real soon."

Sarah sighs, and it turns into another yawn. "Alright. Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Sarah," John says quietly.

"I love you," they both say at the same time. "Sincerely, me." Sarah hangs up the phone.

John sits quietly in the car, holding his phone tightly in his hands. Hearing Sarah's voice had been even better than he thought it would be. But now, he wants more. Like a drug that's been given to you, and then taken away before you felt the effects.

With a sigh, he heads back to the motel room. He would see Sarah soon, face to face. He would make sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

The highway flies by as John stares out the window of Sam's truck. He plays with the cell phone in his hands, thinking. They're heading back into the U.S. from Canada, and John is anxious to get back into the States. He doesn't like being in a different country than Sarah, even if it is still the same continent.

He taps on the dashboard impatiently. Why couldn't he just learn to fly? That would be an _extremely_ useful Legacy, if you ask him.

"Where are we going?" he asks Sam. He should already know the answer, but he forgot. All the places they go to seem to run together.

"Pennsylvania, I think," Sam replies without looking at him. John reviews geography in his head and his eyes widen.

"We're passing through Ohio!"

Sam looks at him sharply, knowing where John is going with that. "You know Six and Eight would never go for that." John groans and looks back out the window.

"I'm going to visit her," he says shortly. "I don't need anyone's permission. I won't hold you guys up. You can go onto Pennsylvania and I'll catch up."

Sam shrugs. "Whatever."

That night, the group of Loriens and Sam stop at a rest stop. John takes a deep breath and speaks up to the others sitting in the bed of Sam's truck.

"When we go through Ohio, I'm visiting Sarah."

Six stares at him. Eight laughs. Sam sighs.

"And how do you figure this?" Six asks.

"I want to see her, and we'll be in that area. I won't stay long, and you don't even have to wait for me. I'll catch up to you in Pennsylvania." His voice sounds a bit pleading. He wants them to know how much this means to him. Eight looks around, not sure what to think. Sam is trying to teach Bernie Kosar how to shake hands. Six shrugs.

"Yeah, I don't see a problem with that," she says with a nod.

John can hardly believe what he heard. He thought it would be much harder to convince Six.

"But we'll wait. You shouldn't be so far away by yourself."

John can't hold back a grin. In about four days he'll be with Sarah. He couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Sarah closes the front door and locks it. Her family had just left to visit family in a town nearby. She'd been invited, of course, but she had told them she had too much homework. When in all honestly, she just felt like being alone.

She sighs and walks to the kitchen. She sits at the table where she had eaten Thanksgiving dinner with John. She is about to make herself dinner when there's a knock on the front door. She stands up and walks to the door. She doesn't look through the peep hole before opening it.

The door isn't even open for a second before Sarah is engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. She instinctively wraps her arms around the person hugging her and takes a deep breath. She smells rain and subtle cologne. Pulling back, she sees his face and tears spring to her eyes.

"John," is all she says before his lips are on hers. John kicks the door closed as he pulls Sarah closer to him. He runs his hands through her hair and she tangles hers in his. She notices that his is longer, too, and shaggy. But still blond.

"I've missed you so much," John says, pulling away to smile at Sarah.

"I missed you too," she says, putting her arms around his neck. John stares at her for a second before shaking his head.

"Where's your family?" he asks, forcing himself back into reality. Sarah smiles in reply.

"Out of town for the night, and tomorrow. So we have the house to ourselves." She steps closer to him as she says this, and kisses his jaw. John, caught in the moment, leans his head down to kiss her again.

Somehow they end up in the kitchen. They break apart and Sarah gasps. Giggling, she backs toward the stove and leans against it. John smirks.

"Are you hungry?" Sarah asks. John shakes his head. Sarah bites her bottom lip then shrugs. "Okay, I'll eat quickly."

"Take your time," John says cheerfully, settling into a seat at the table. Sarah starts pulling left-over food out of the fridge and looks over at him.

"So tell me what you've been up to," she suggests.

"Well," John starts, watching her as she put the food in the microwave, "Let's see. We think we might know where Five is." Sarah looks at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why haven't you gone to where he might be?" she questions.

"We think they're in Africa. I won't leave North America." He smiles sheepishly at her.

"John," she scolds, "Don't let me keep you from doing what you need to do."

John stands up and walks over to her. "Coming to see you is what I needed to do," he whispers in her ear, snaking his arms around her waist from behind. He feels her shiver and she holds onto his arms. Forgetting about her food, she turns around and grabs his hands.

"Come with me," she says, leading him down the hall. Behind them, the timer on the microwave goes off.

Once in her room, she closes the door. John kisses her instantly and she's just as quick to respond. Her hands tangle in his hair and his hands hold her to him. She backs toward her bed. Her legs hit the mattress and she falls back, pulling John on top of her. He moves his hands from her back to her side, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Sarah," he moans, breaking the kiss, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she tells him before placing a kiss under his jaw. "But you're here right now, and that's all that matters." John frowns and she giggles. "Kiss me," she says, gently pulling his head down.

It starts as a sweet, chaste kiss but soon evolves into more. John's hands seem to move on their own accord as they start to push Sarah's shirt up centimeter by centimeter, slowly revealing her slim stomach. Her hands work at his shirt and soon it's off and lying on the floor.

John places light kisses everywhere he can reach; Sarah's forehead, temples, eyes, nose, cheeks, neck, ears, and lips. She trails her fingers down his bare back. It feels likes her feather-light touch is the only fire that John isn't resistant to. He traces patters on the bare skin of her stomach and feels her shiver beneath him.

"I love you," she says shakily, opening her eyes to look at him.

"I love you, too." His own voice is unsteady. "You have absolutely no idea." In response, Sarah reaches for the hem of her shirt and lifts, exposing the hook of her bra. Quickly, John places a shaky hand over hers.

"If you go any further," he warns, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly, "I won't be able to control myself."

"Then don't," she breathes.

Surprised by the intensity of Sarah's voice, John's eyes fly open. "Sarah, I –"

"I love you," she interrupts, places a quick kiss on his lips. "It's okay. I'm ready, and I want you to be my first."

John takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I have to leave tomorrow," he reminds her. "And I don't want to have to leave you right after we make love. I want to be able to see you wake up, make you breakfast, and you hold you close to me for the rest of the day."

Sarah is quiet. She brushed her hands up and down John's back, trying to think up a suitable response to him. She knew she shouldn't take his choice personally; he was actually being really sweet and gentlemanly. But she couldn't help but feel a sting of rejection – he didn't want to be with her.

John chuckles suddenly, lifting himself up again. "Don't think for a minute that I don't want to," he says. "Because I do." He can't believe that he's telling her this, but he feels like she deserves an explanation as to why he won't have sex with her right then. "I just know that I'd feel better knowing that I didn't have to leave. I don't want to leave you after we share that."

A tear falls down Sarah's cheek and he kisses it away. "I love you," he reminds her again, kissing her lips. "So much." He kisses her again. "I promise it'll happen. When we're all safe, I'm going to come back here to you, and we're going to do this in the right way, after I ask you to be my wife. We're going to make love because we'll have all the time in the world for each other, not because we don't know when we'll see each other again."

There is a pause before Sarah nods. Then she smiles and kisses John. "Okay, that sounds great." John smiles and rolls to the side, kissing her forehead.

She rolls too, into him. His body conforms to her like a puzzle piece. She buries her head in his chest and smiles against his warm skin.

"Will you be here in the morning?" she asks in a whisper. "I have something to give you."

John kisses the top of her head. "I'll be right here when you wake up. Now go to sleep." And Sarah closes her eyes and falls asleep cuddled against John, her breath hot on his chest. He stays awake for a few minutes before he too falls asleep.


End file.
